supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 50 best shows of all time and 50 worst shows of all time by character
Ms. Joe (0 points) Best #The Rocky Horror Picture Show ~ I wish I could mimic acts to my classmates... #Curb Your Enthusiasm #Twilight #G.I. Giuseppe #Oobi ~ Oobi is gettin' very creative. So, YOU BETTER WATCH IT! #Snapped #Bad Girls Club #Bewitched #1000 Ways to Die #Fritz the Cat #The Big Bang Theory #Tickety Toc ~ YOU BETTER WATCH TICKETY TOC FOR YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T! AND I REALLY HATE WHAT XLAME***BOX DOES TO IT! IT'S NOT A MOTHER****ING PUNCHING BAG OF ***S! IT'S A HEALTH! XLOCKXBOX IS SUCH A **** FACE! THE DEVELOPERS CREATE HEALTHY STUFF, AND THEN ALL OF A ****ING SUDDEN, XLOCKBOX EDITS THE HEALTHY PART AND TURNS IT INTO PARTIAL NUDITY, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND STRONG LANGUAGE! #X-Men Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz ~ WORSE THAN THE RING, THE GRUDGE, EVERYTHING! #The Ring ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE RING, OR ANY OF IT! #Acacia #Say Yes ~ Ji Woong, I don't care if that film recieved a total of 55,200 admissions in a South Korean city where you lived, YOU BETTER WATCH LEARNING SHOWS THAT ARE GOOD FOR YOU!!! #Ju-On: The Grudge ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE GRUDGE, OR ANY OF THAT! #Forbidden Floor #The Cursed Ring Grape ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE CURSED RING GRAPE! #The Beyond #Annoying Orange ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG!!!! #The Jerry Springer Show #The Exorcist #Heavy Metal #Heavy Traffic #The Ji Woong and Ji min Show ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG!!!! #February 29 #Almost Naked Animals #Sitting Ducks #The Potatoes #Be The Duck #Stark Raving Mad Critic ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG!!!! #Roommates #Saw #Cat People #Jumanji Giuseppe Todaro (10 points) Best #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #G.I. Giuseppe #The Beyond #The Exorcist #The Jerry Springer Show #The Howard Stern Show #Family Guy #Watership Down #Coonskin #Heavy Metal #Heavy Traffic #Twilight #Shame of the Jungle #Fritz the Cat #Hey Good Lookin' #American Pop #Felidae #Wizards #Cool World #Fantastic Planet #The Plague Dogs #The Big Bang Theory #Robot Chicken #America's Horror Stories 25.South Park Worst #Supernanny: The Theory Animated ~ I swear I wanna kill this show! #Pokemon ~ No Pokemon. Ever. BY FAR THE WORST SHOW THAT STARTED IN THE 1990s, THE 20th CENTURY, THE 1900s, AND THE 2nd MILLENIUM! This awful franchise is trying to brainwash and corrupt kids into wasting their hard-earned money on cheap, plastic junk and trading cards! Pokémon is EVIL! EVIL!! #Jake and the Neverland Pirates ~ By far the worst show on Disney Junior AND Disney Channel, AND from the Americas! #Dora the Explorer ~ (bleep) DORA! Kids shows are stupid and garbage! #Bonkers #Handy Manny ~ Try and watch it now, I will kill you! #Aladdin #The Little Mermaid #Oobi ~ Grrr, Oobi is a fossil, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?! #Hercules #The Powerpuff Girls ~ More like Power(bleep) (bleep)s! LIKE (bleep) WE WILL! #Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ~ No, just no. (bleep) Rangers. #Lilo and Stitch #Digimon ~ No more Digimon. #Spongebob Squarepants ~ BY FAR THE WORST SHOW OF NICKELODEON! Why in the (bleep) is there a talking sponge? #The Ji woong and Ji min Show ~ JI WOONG AND JI MIN ARE IDIOTS! #Harry Potter ~ NO MORE HOGWARTS ****! #Mighty Ducks #Darkwing Duck ~ Over my poisonous ***** I will! Suck my Darkwing (bleep)! #Phineas and Ferb #Ned's Newt ~ I hate kids show and this is the point why I hate Canada. #Monster High ~ Draculaura should be like bone-only at this point. #Lizzie McGuire #Kim Possible ~ Kim Possible? Impossible! #Steven Universe ~ Steven Universe? Stupid Universe, that's the point! #The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ~ The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack? Flapjack? What kind of name is this? MORE LIKE CRAPJACK! THAT WHAT IT IS! # The Penguins of Madagascar ~ DON'T YOU DADDY OR MOMMY ANYBODY! OR MS., MR., OR MRS. ANYBODY! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! TV IS FOR ADULTS! #American Dragon: Jake Long #Supernanny ~ She will suffernanny! #The Proud Family #Sailor Moon ~ Sailor Moon? Sailor No! #Nanny 911 ~ No-nny 911! #Jimmy Neutron #DuckTales ~ Suck my ****Tales! #Fairly Oddparents #America's Best Nannies ~ Those are the America's Best ****ers! Kendra Lawson is a sand ******! #Kung Fu Panda #America's New Supernanny ~ Deb is black! Deb is black! She's so black that she's a ninja! #Naruto #Tom & Jerry #Pajanimals ~ No, just no! #PB&J Otter ~ FEED THIS PIECE OF OTTER **** TO THE SHARKS! #Little Einsteins ~ Uhh, they talk about people that are like bone-only at this point... I WISH I COULD DECOMPOSE THEM!!! #Curious George #Recess ~ NO WAY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS ****ING RECESS TRASH!!! Recess?! More like ****cess! #Alvin and the Chipmunks #Rolie Polie Olie ~ NOBODY WATCHES ROLIE POLIE ****ING OLIE! #The Land Before Time #Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Teen Titans #Uncle Grandpa #AKB0048 ~ WHO CARES ABOUT ************0048?! NOBODY! #Codename: Kids Next Door ~ Complete (bleep)! Why there are kids as protagonists? #Ed, Edd n' Eddy ~ UGLIEST CARTOON I HAVE EVER ****ING SEEN! #Johnny Bravo ~ NOBODY WATCHES THIS! NO WAY! NO WAY! #Chowder ~ Who cares about Chowder anyway? Category:Lists Category:Trivia Articles Category:Lists of Media John Jamie (30 points) Best #The Exorcist #Fritz the Cat #Grey's Anatomy #The Ring #G.I. Giuseppe #Rocky Horror Picture Show #1000 Ways To Die #Robocop #A Nightmare on Elm Street #South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut #Black Sheep #Marvin Marvin #Lil Bush #The Brothers Grunt ~ This is better than Ed, Edd n' Eddy! (Bleep) YEAH!!! Worst #Pokemon #Marsupilami #Teletubbies #One Piece ~ Very weird and akward! 4KIDS DELETED ALL THE GOOD PARTS! GOOD THEY DON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE! #Naruto #Super Mario World #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Legend of Zelda #The Land Before Time (TV series) #Sonic the Hedgehog (SATam) #Dragon Ball Z ~ Blondies, two bald guys, and a guy who sucks fighting light-purple creatures, 7 male teenagers and 1 female teenager with an old guy, an incest-looking creature, more blondies, blue-skinned people, more old people WTF?! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING ABOUT THE VILLIANS! #Viva Piñata #Peanuts ~ UGLIEST (bleep)ING SERIES FROM THE (bleep)ING 1960s, (bleep)ING 1970s, AND (bleep)ING 1980s!!!! Peppermint Patty? WHEN I SEE HER, I WILL KNEE HER! UGLIEST CHARACTER CREATED IN THE (bleep)ING 960s!!! #The Super Mario Bros. Super Show #Ed Edd n' Eddy ~ UGLIEST (bleep)ING ARTWORK I HAVE EVER (bleep)ING SEEN! #Lalaloopsy #Johnny Bravo #Digimon #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #The Woody Woodpecker Show #Darkwing Duck #Clarissa Explains it All #The Potatoes #Rolie Polie Olie #Little Einsteins #PB&J Otter #Oobi #Woody Woodpecker #Shaman King #Be The Duck ~ It's always a song with be a Duck, be a (bleep)ing Duck, be a Duck, be a (bleep)ing Duck... #The Emperor's New School #Handy Manny #Sonic X ~ Talking hedgehogs, Talking echidnas, a talking plant girl, talking rabbits, a talking crocodile, a talking bee, a talking chameleon, a big fat talking cat with a frog, a talking fox, robots, a fat man, a talking bat, and a poor excuse for a Sonic fan boy, AND YOU GET THIS?! 4(bleep)ERS TV BLOCKED ALL THE GOOD PARTS OF THIS! IT SUCKS ANYWAY! #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Talespin #Yin Yang Yo! #Gargoyles #Yu-Gi-Oh! #The Adventures of the Gummi Bears #Beyblade #Sonic Underground #Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers #Bakugan #Goof Troop #Metabots #AKB0048 #101 Dalmatians #The Jerry Springer Show ~ It's (bleep)ing BOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRING! #Twilight ~ Sparkling Vampires, 4 words, HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Dexter's Laboratory Ji woong (60 points) Best #Beavis and Butthead #Halo #Celebrity Death-match #Big Bang Theory #Ji woong and Ji min Show #The Exorcist #Ju-On: The Grudge #The Ring Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Rolie Polie Olie ~ I HATE ROLIE POLIE (bleep)ING OLIE! #Sofia the First #Caillou ~ YEAH, LIL B! HER (bleep) BALD LIKE CAILLOU! SWAG SWAG LIKE CAILLOU! I'M GOOD (bleep) HOW YOU! (bleep) DORA CAILLOU! #Jake and the Neverland Pirates #Ni Hao, Kai Lan ~ AWW, GO KILL YOURSELF! #Thomas & Friends ~ If there were two choices, original version or XLockxBox version, I'd do the right thing and go for the XLockxBox version. #Ren and Stimpy ~ THIS IS DAMAGIN' MAH MIND! #Barney and Friends ~ BARNEY'S FOR BABIES! #Johnny and the Sprites ~ A (bleep)ING SPRITE IS A (bleep)ING MUGSHOT! #Little Bear ~ I AM WAY TOO OLD FOR THIS (bleep)! #Dinosaur Train #Tickety Toc ~ TICKETY TOC? REALLY? #Sid the Science Kid #Blue's Clues ~ BLUE'S CLUES IS FOR BABIES! #Care Bears #Oobi ~ OVER MY MEAN FACE I WILL! #Boohbah ~ KILL ME NOW!!!! #Team Umizoomi #Out of the Box #The Busy World of Richard Scarry ~ The Busy World of Richard Scarry? Wha? #Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain ~ Oh, my god! What were those idiot WB thinking, when they added a scary little girl along with two former lab mice?! Ugh! #Lalaloopsy ~ When my niece saw this when she was 2 in a shop, she wet herself, I passed out, Anna ran screaming, Tari-kun ran to look at a Pokemon Isle, and and Ji min ran for her life, it scared the living (bleep) out of us, embarrasing and crazy #Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! ~ awful! #Monster High - Where do they come up with this stuff?! #Yo Gabba Gabba #The Magic School Bus ~ THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS? REALLY? #Jojo's Circus #PB&J Otter ~ DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAA! #Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures #Dragon Tales ~ (vomits a bunch of furballs) #Muppet Babies #Teletubbies ~ FIX YOUR BRAIN! #LazyTown #Dora the Explorer ~ DORA IS FOR BABIES! #Pajanimals ~ LIKE (bleep) WE WILL! #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ~ Meether(bleep)a, Mootha(bleep)a, (bleep) YOU! #Bear in the Big Blue House #Twilight - Plot-holes, Plot-holes, plot-holes! #Little Einsteins #Peppa Pig ~ PEPPA PIG? REALLY? #Higglytown Heroes #Justin Bieber ~ ACK! NO, NOT JUSTIN BIEBER!!! HIS SONGS ARE RAPING MY EARS!!! #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #The Jerry Springer Show #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood ~ I WANNA KILL THAT STUPID TIGER!!! #Wonder Pets #Bob the Builder #Timothy Goes to School ~ L-A-M-E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! LAME! #Max and Ruby Samantha Hinkhouse Best #Star Wars #Marvel Comics #Super Mario Bros. #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Bakugan #Sonic the Hedgehog #Wreck-It Ralph #Spider-Man #Captain America #Pokémon X and Y Worst #Barbie #iCarly #Sophia the First #Disney Princess #Hello Kitty #Hannah Montana #Tinkerbell #Strawberry Shortcake #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Doc McStuffins ~ Girly stuff are just plain stupid. #Mean Girls (2004) #THe Clique book series ~ Ehhh, noooo... #Totally Spies #Winx Club Giuseppina Bondesan (100 points) Best #Rock n Rule #Heavy Metal #Felidae #The Beyond ~ Mamma (bleep)ing mia! MY FAVORITE ITALIAN HORROR MOVIE! #Snapped #Iron Chef #Watership Down #The Ji woong and Ji min show #The Exorcist #The Simpsons #Family Guy #American Dad #Raising Hope #The Cleveland Show Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Oobi #Sesame Street #Peppa Pig #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Blue's Clues #Little Bear #Dora the Explorer #Baby Geniuses ~ Horrible! #Handy Manny #The Busy World of Richard Scarry ~ I agree with Ji woong here. #The Looney Tunes Show #Ni Hao, Kai-Lan #My Gym Partner's a Monkey ~ This show is for kids. TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! #Adventure Time ~ KIDS SHOWS SUCK! WATCH ADULT SHOWS OR SOMETHING ELSE! #Total Drama Island #Teletubbies #Camp Lazlo #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie ~ Scares me, like my soul and heart #Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain #Twilight ~ Every Bella wanna-be has lined up to see the god-awful piece of s*** #Howard the Duck #6Teen ~ Over my dead body I will! #Regular Show ~ (Bleep) show #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Fish Hooks ~ (bleep) hooks #The Jerry Springer Show ~ Boring like Giovanni, Pietro, and Angelo Tod(bleep)o. #The Looney Tunes Show #Timothy Goes to School ~ I agree with Ji woong that this show is SO LAME!!! #Bob's Burgers ~ Bob's Lameburgers... #Salty's Lighthouse ~ Boring... #Johnny Test #Chowder ~ (sighs) Crapder. Chowder's so annoying in that show. #The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ~ (sighs) Annoying. #Pappyland ~ I already know the concepts of art, I don't need to watch this show. #Cyberchase #Kenny the Shark #Hip-Hop Harry Ji min (150 points) Best #The Simpsons #The Cleveland Show #South Park #Family Guy #Fatal Attraction #Dominick Dunne's Power, Privilege, and Justice #Futurama #American Justice #Bad Girls Club #Law and Order #Law and Order: Special Victims Unit #Snapped #Facing Evil with Candice DeLong #Scorned: Love Kills #Forensic Files #20/20 #Ghost Whisperer #American Horror Story: Murder House #Most Evil #Criminal Minds #Stolen Voices, Buried Secrets #Diary of A Wimpy Kid #The Grudge #On the Case with Paula Zahn #Deadly Women #The Ring #Snapped: Killer Couples #American Greed #Dateline NBC #Solved #Cold Case Files #Women Who Kill #48 Hours #Wicked Attraction #Sins and Secrets #Ji woong and Ji min Show #Deadly Women #True Crime with Aphrodite Jones #The Scary Movie Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Justin Bieber #Twilight #Bob's Burgers ~ Oh god, that's, that's just gross.... #Shark Tale #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Oh god, no way... #Barney and Friends #Adventure Time #Kick Buttowski #Johnny Test #Fish Hooks #Squidbillies #Almost Naked Animals ~ That's just gross.... #The Jerry Springer Show #Grossology #Ren and Stimpy ~ That is just gross... #The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ~ Ugh, a lame talking orange is the biggest problem here. #Ed, Edd n' Eddy ~ Oh god, poor animation IMO... Anna Kirochu (210 points) Best #Tom and Jerry #Monster High #X Factor #Harry Potter #Flyleaf Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Justin Bieber #Twilight Catherine Cap (280 points) Best #Madeline #Rattatouile #Beauty and the Beast #The Aristocats Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Tariko Kirochu (360 points) Best #Pokémon: Chronicles #Pokemon: Indigo League #Pokemon: Orange Islands #Pokemon: The Johto Journeys #Pokemon: Johto League Champions #Pokemon: Master Quest #Pokemon: Advanced #Pokemon: Advanced Challenge #Pokemon: Advanced Battle #Pokemon: Battle Frontier #Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl #Pokemon: DP: Battle Dimension #Pokemon: DP: Galactic Battles #Pokemon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors #Pokemon: Black and White #Pokemon: BW: Rival Destines #Pokemon: BW: Adventures in Unova #Pokemon: BW: Episode N #Pokemon BW!: 2: Da! #Flyleaf #High School Musical #Monster High ~ Used to be my least favorite, now I find it interesting. Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Justin Bieber #Twilight #The Looney Tunes Show ~ No thanks, I know I like cartoons, but I'll stick to the classic Looney Tunes any day... Gemma the Good Witch (450 points) Best #The Simpsons #Johnson and Friends #Looney Tunes ~ The classics are much better than the c***py modern Looney Tunes Show #Tweenies #Brown Bear's Wedding #The Ren and Stimpy Show #Bertha #Rainbow (1994-1995 version) #The Sooty Show (1981-1992 version) #Sooty and Co. #Tiny Toon Adventures #Knightmare #Fun House (The UK version) ~ I prefer the tokens in the Fun Kart Grand Prix! #The Magic Roundabout #Thundercats (1985 version) #The Powerpuff Girls #Rugrats #Wacky Races #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Rocko's Modern Life #CatDog #The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #The Looney Tunes Show Toshio Samo (550 points) Best #Pokemon: Chronicles #Pokemon: Indigo League #Pokemon: Orange Islands #Pokemon: The Johto Journeys #Pokemon: Johto League Champions #Pokemon: Master Quest #Pokemon: Advanced #Pokemon: Advanced Challenge #Pokemon: Advanced Battle #Pokemon: Battle Frontier #Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl #Pokemon: DP: Battle Dimension #Pokemon: DP: Galactic Battles #Pokemon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors #Pokemon: Black and White #Pokemon: BW: Rival Destines #Pokemon: BW: Adventures in Unova #Pokemon: BW: Episode N #Pokemon BW!: 2: Da! #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Sonic the Hedgehog SAT AM #Sonic Underground #Sonic X #Super Mario World Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Super Mario Bros. Super Show! ~ (Translation: DiC, try harder. I never even liked it, even though I am a fan of Super Mario.) #Sonic Boom ~ (Translation: This is a disgrace to the Sonic franchise, I love Sonic, But it has no humour, the jokes are c***, and someone please fix Knuckles! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S ON STEROIDS! THESE ARE THE WORST CHARACTER DESIGNS I EVER SEEN!) Trivia *Toshio likes every Pokemon and Sonic TV show. Alyssa the Wolf (660 points) Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #The Looney Tunes Show ~ very bad animation! #Loonatics Unleashed Catherine the Spellcaster (780 points) Best #Harry Potter #Family Guy (1999-present) #Spongebob Squarepants (1999-present) #American Dad #Animaniacs (1993-1998) #Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) #Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) #Pokemon: Chronicles #Pokemon: Indigo League #Pokemon: Orange Islands #Pokemon: The Johto Journeys #Pokemon: Johto League Champions #Pokemon: Master Quest #Pokemon: Advanced #Pokemon: Advanced Challenge #Pokemon: Advanced Battle #Pokemon: Battle Frontier #Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl #Pokemon: DP: Battle Dimension #Pokemon: DP: Galactic Battles #Pokemon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors #Pokemon: Black and White #Pokemon: BW: Rival Destines #Pokemon: BW: Adventures in Unova #Pokemon: BW: Episode N #Pokemon BW!: 2: Da! #Bobby's World ~ OMG! Oh, how much I miss seeing it! It's been a long time since I was a kid! #Woody Woodpecker Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz (2013-present) #G.I. Giuseppe (2012-present) #The Looney Tunes Show ~ Cartoon Network ruined the good classic Looney Tunes franchise with this godawful cartoon! #Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1998-1999) Insulting! What were the stupid network people even thinking?! How dare they put two former lab mice and a psychotic little girl in the stupid spin-off series? #Hannah Montana (2006-2010) #Teletubbies ~ annoying! Stacie Todaro (910 points) Best Worst #The Looney Tunes Show #Tiny Toon Adventures #Animaniacs #Pinky and the Brain #Freakazoid! #Eureeka's Castle ~ THIS IS SESAME STREET ON HOGWARTS (bleep) #The Babysitters Club #The World of David the Gnome ~ SCREW THIS SPANISH S*** #Friends #Maya the Bee ~ Maya the B**** is more like it! #Invader Zim #The Littl' Bits ~ The Littl' Bits? The Littl' S***! #Johnny Bravo #Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show ~ THIS IS FOR RETARDED CANADIAN ***HOLES! #Ed, Edd n' Eddy #Today's Special ~ Today's Special?! Wha?! This sucks. #Muppet Babies #Doctor Snuggles ~ I AM NOT LOOKING AT THIS TRASH AGAIN! #Doc McStuffins #The Adventures of the Little Prince ~ ANOTHER STUPID ANIME THAT WAS ON NICK JR IN THE LATE 80S! KATIE LEIGH WAS AWFUL AT VOICING THE TITULAR CHARACTER! #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Fred Penner's Place ~ F*** Penner's Place! #The Munsters #Noozles ~ No-zles! #Happy Days #The Adventures of the Little Koala ~ BURN IN (bleep), YOU PIECE OF S*** ANIME! #Johnny Test #Belle and Sebastian ~ Belle and Sebastian?! B**** and S***b**tard! #E.R. #Maple Town ~ Maple Town?! Maple No! #Peanuts #The Simpsons ~ WHY DO THEY HAVE YELLOW SKIN?! WERE THE CREATORS ON DRUGS?! #The Looney Tunes Show #Bob's Burgers ~ THIS MUST BURN IN (bleep)! #Raising Hope #Supernanny ~ MORE LIKE (bleep)ERNANNY! #All in the Family #Home Improvement ~ Home Improvement?! HOME DESTRUCTION! #The Brady Bunch #Full House ~ (bleep)ING CORNY AND DULL! #Cow and Chicken Sophie the Otter (1050 points) Best #PB&J Otter ~ I might be too old for it, but I am a true fan of it! Slice of life shows like this make my day! The characters, which include my cousins PB&J, know how to solve problems that are tough even though they are only kids. #Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ~ Cool! By far the best show on Cartoon Network! I don't care if Ji min hates it! It's hilarious! #Recess ~ I love this show. It is so interesting! #Rugrats ~ Classic! #The Simpsons ~ Yep! I like it! #Adventures of the Little Koala #Maple Town #The Sooty Show #Sylvanian Families (1987) #The Get-Along Gang #Popples #Sooty's Amazing Adventures #Total Drama Series Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #The Problem Solverz~(Vomits a bunch of otter furballs) Just as disgusting as Marvin Marvin. #Marvin Marvin ~ AHHHH NO!!!!! A SITCOM OF PURE DISASTER! #My Super Sweet 16 ~ God, where to begin on this one? This show has lots of spoiled teenagers that are older than me. Heck, I behave better than them, whereas they throw tantrums for 2-year-olds to get what they want. Worst show on MTV, but it is not bad as Marvin Marvin, but close to it. Thank god it ended in 2008, but if it didn't, then Chantelle McGregor would deserve to star in that show. #Boohbah (XLockxBox dub) ~ This one is even worse than the original! #Lil Bush ~ Very offensive to the US government. #Boohbah ~ Used to like it, but now I find it pointless and stupid! :( #Incredible Crew ~ More like Incredible Poo! #Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo ~ No...Just no! I agree with Reicheru-san on this. #Pet Alien ~ The weirdest stuff I have ever seen IMO. #G.I. Giuseppe ~ I'd rather jump off the Grand Canyon than watch this piece of (bleep)! #The Brothers Grunt ~ I'm sorry to break this to you, Danny Antonucci, but this show is GROSS! But I'm a fan of EEnE. #Mike's Super Short Show ~ We thought that we didn't need a show on upcoming Disney DVDs when it came out. This one's a useless show. Go look up on the Internet for information on Disney DVDs, not watch this. #Nick News ~ Nickelodeon isn't for the news, it's for comedic kids shows. #Brickleberry ~ An insulting show that lacks humor. #Sonic Boom ~ The character designs should have reflected both modern and classic times of the Sonic franchise! Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (1200 points) Best #Pokemon ~ AWESOME! TRULY THE GAME OF THE GODS! #Ju-On ~ Toshio Saeki is so adorable! #Sonic ~ Makes sense to me #The Simpsons ~ AWESOME! AND THE ULTIMATE SITCOM! #My GF is a Gumiho ~ K-Drama, awww.. #ParaNorman ~ BEST MOVIE WITH KICK(bleep) MUSIC! WOOO! #The Ring Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Barney and Friends ~ (bleep) NO! #The Jerry Springer Show ~ BORING! #Spiderman ~ Not a fan, but he's very funny, I just don't like the 80's and 60's Spiderman cartoons, the rest are all good #Lazy Town ~ Pointless, Idiotic, Try harder creators. #Twilight ~ IT IS CRAZY! IN A POSSIBLE MEANING! NOTHING ABOUT IT MAKES SENSE! IT'S JUST PURE IDIOTICNESS! I THINK IT WAS USED TO KILL DRACULA WITH SPARKLING VAMPIRES! #Teletubbies ~ SOMEONE KILL ME! #G.I Giuseppe ~ This show is (bleep)ing BULL(bleep)! I'm not offending Italians! Can anyone kill Giuseppe Todaro? Some episodes that have the Todaros suffer are good, though. #My Super Sweet 16 ~ Kami, where to start with this one? it has spoiled teenage girls way older than me acting like Twi-Moms who are s*** and spoiled and think Twilight is better than Harry Potter, I f***ing behave better than them, and they are worse than the boy in my bus in real life, he should have thought about it before he gave me all the s***! and I have a 77-year old grandmother and she behaves better than him and those girls on MSS16 com-f***ing-bined #Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo ~ No! just, f*** no! Satoko Samo (1360 points) Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Orla Kirochu (1530 points) Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz James Kirochu (1710 points) Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Joshua Juritin (1900 points) Xandra Riley (final set) Sharpay Finster (final set) Oliver Lake (final set) Hans Kiranoko (Update post-game) (0 points+) Best #Hetalia Axis Powers ~ Funny and educational and hilarious, taught me one heck of alot about WW2, Nazis, Italians, Japanese, Americans, disgusting scones, and it's all LOL! Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #My Super Sweet 16 ~ Mein Gott, what the f***? It's a bunch of girls who are nearly 16 acting like 3-year olds, Me, Alda, Sun Wei and Sun Chen, Satoko, Setsuko and Ania are nothing like that s***! I'M 12 1/2 AND I BEHAVE BETTER THAN THEM! Courtney Rodkins Best Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Category:Lists Category:Trivia Articles Category:Lists of Media